narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Susanoo
|ref=Third Databook, pages 274-275 |image=Susanoo.png |kanji=須佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He with the ability to help by all means |english tv= |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Indra Ōtsutsuki, Kakashi Hatake, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki~anime, Shisui Uchiha~anime |debut manga=391 |boruto=No |debut anime=138 |debut shippuden=Yes |novel debut=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |movie debut=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie canon }} Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes.Naruto chapter 464, page 16 Attributes When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Susanoo, being brought with it as it moves around.Naruto chapter 589, page 2 This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, Susanoo does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew. Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications.Naruto chapter 477, page 6 Others can be brought within Susanoo with the user's permission,Naruto chapter 647, page 14 and users can likewise choose to leave Susanoo's protective envelope.Naruto chapter 552, pages 1-2 The latter property can be used against the user, as if an opponent can bypass Susanoo, however slightly and latch onto them, they can be pulled out of Susanoo.Naruto chapter 560, pages 12-13 With continued mastery, Susanoo can have increased defensive capabilities even at its ribcage stage, as seen when A was able to crack a rib of Sasuke's Susanoo, but could not even crack Madara's. Susanoo is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visualNaruto chapter 580, pages 3-4 or auditory attacks.Naruto chapter 585, pages 8-9 So long as it is active, Susanoo draws on the user's chakra in large amounts. Sasuke Uchiha describes the sensation of using Susanoo as feeling pain in every cell in his body, which only increases over time and at higher developmental stages.Naruto chapter 466, page 5 Being a Mangekyō Sharingan-based ability, it also places a strain on the user's eyes the more it is used. However, it is not actually necessary for one's Mangekyō Sharingan to be active while using Susanoo;Naruto chapter 392 in fact, Madara Uchiha is able to use it without any eyes at all.Naruto chapter 658, page 10 Development As seen with Sasuke's learning how to use it, Susanoo has several developmental stages. Practised users go through all the stages every time they manifest it, layering more advanced stages over earlier ones or stripping them away as is needed; they can choose to stop at any developmental stage along the way if they choose to. At its simplest level, users only manifest aspects of Susanoo's skeletal structure, such as a ribcage for basic defence''Naruto'' chapter 463, page 6 or an arm for interacting with the surroundings.Naruto chapter 476, pages 13-14 Once a full skeleton is made, musculature and, later, skin forms until finally a complete humanoid is shaped. In these early stages, typically only the upper half of Susanoo is materialised, with legs becoming common once it reaches its full humanoid form; however, not all Susanoo users can accomplish the latter feat. In its next stage, armour forms around the humanoid for further protection, causing it to resemble a yamabushi. In its final stage, users stabilise the chakra that comprises Susanoo to create a colossal form known as the , the ultimate ability of the Mangekyō Sharingan.Fourth Databook, page 245 In this state, Susanoo gains a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armour. This form possesses power comparable to that of a tailed beast, capable of levelling giant mountains and, when enhanced by Six Paths Chakra, small planetoids with ease. Users can also channel their own techniques into the Complete Body — Susanoo,Naruto chapter 695, pages 13-15 as well as shape it around the Nine-Tails to improve its offensive and defensive capabilities. Users are able to mingle the chakra that makes Susanoo with chakra from other sources. Sasuke uses the chakra from Jūgo's Sage Transformation to make a , with markings reminiscent of the Cursed Seal of Heaven spreading across it.Naruto chapter 648, page 4 He later stores the chakra of the nine tailed beasts within his Susanoo, drastically improving its strength and causing lightning to emanate from its back.Naruto chapter 696, page 11 Versions Susanoo differs between users, in terms of colour, design, and weaponry. Some features are consistent, however, all Susanoo constructs are deviations of the Japanese tengu, they also have two sets of arms — one of which can form wings as part of its Complete Body form — and six fingers on each of its hands. All Susanoo wield at least one sword. Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo is yellow in the manga;Volume 58 cover in the anime, its skeletal and armoured forms are red and its humanoid form is orange.Naruto: Shippūden episode 138 In its humanoid form, its face is framed by locks of hair, with an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. When its armour is formed, Itachi's Susanoo resembles a long-nosed tengu and it wears a pair of magatama earrings. Itachi's Susanoo possesses a curved blade that resembles a dagger or tantō.Naruto chapter 585, pages 14-15 He rarely uses this, preferring his Sword of Totsuka, wielded in its primary right hand and sheathed in a sake jar held by its second right hand. The Sword of Totsuka is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade that, in addition to standard cutting, can seal anyone it pierces, trapping them in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. In its primary left hand, Itachi's Susanoo wields the Yata Mirror, a shield that can change its nature depending on the attack it receives, thus nullifying it. According to Black Zetsu, the simultaneous use of the Sword of Totsuka and the Yata Mirror made Itachi essentially invincible. For long-range attacks, Itachi can use Susanoo to perform Yasaka Magatama.Naruto chapter 551, page 12 In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Itachi has an exclusive Complete Body — Susanoo form that retains the traits of his previous forms, including a retractable version of the Yata Mirror, and a broadsword version of the Sword of Totsuka. Itachi's Susanoo.png|Itachi's skeletal Susanoo. Itachi's Yasaka Magatama.png|Itachi's humanoid Susanoo. Itachi's armoured Susanoo.png|Itachi's armoured Susanoo. Susanoo Itachi complete.png|Itachi's Complete Body — Susanoo, game only. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo was initially depicted as a dark shade of blue in the manga,Volume 51 cover though it is purple in all other medias. Because Sasuke's development has often been marked by intense feelings of hatred, his Susanoo is noted to be much darker in composition compared to Itachi's.Naruto chapter 464, page 17 Whereas Itachi's Susanoo appears relatively "normal", Sasuke's possesses demonic horns, a long appendage on its chin, and a malevolent grin. Its armoured form initially appears largely the same as Itachi's save for having jagged teeth around its hood.Naruto chapter 484, page 9 After Sasuke gains the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, however, its appearance changes, the armour's mouth taking on a beak-like shape and generally becoming ghastly-looking.Naruto chapter 553, pages 15-17 In its Complete Body form, Sasuke's Susanoo has a helmet that features a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin. Because of his Rinnegan, Sasuke can use the wings of his Complete Body Susanoo to block out the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Naruto chapter 677, page 14 When drawing on the power of the tailed beasts, the armour of the Complete Body form is reduced somewhat, exposing the humanoid within. Sasuke is able to perform his Chidori through this so-called ,Naruto chapter 695, page 13The name comes from the Studio Pierrot blog. as well as Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in the anime.Naruto: Shippūden episode 476 This form is capable of generating a sword instead of having it form alongside the Complete Body Susanoo, enabling the user to catch opponents off guard.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Sasuke's Susanoo has a blade in all its forms: a sabre in its developmental forms;Naruto chapter 465, pages 1-3 an Ōdachi in its humanoid form, wielded with its second right hand;Naruto chapter 648, page 2 a pair of katana in its Complete Body form.Naruto chapter 676, page 14 Its primary weapon, though, is a bow, manifested on the wrist of its left arm; the bow can double as a shield, a function that becomes more visually apparent in its armoured form. Arrows are drawn from an orb held by its primary right hand and can be fired very quickly, such that only Kabuto Yakushi, while utilising Sage Mode, has been able to avoid one.Naruto chapter 579, page 14 The arrow's properties can be augmented, either with black flames in its armoured form''Naruto'' chapter 634, page 10 or lightning in its Complete Body state.Naruto chapter 696, page 15 Sasuke's susanoo.png|Sasuke's skeletal Susanoo. Sasuke's Fully body Susanoo.png|Sasuke's humanoid Susanoo. Susanoo 484 RAW.jpeg|Sasuke's armoured Susanoo. Eternal Mangekyō Armoured Susanoo.png|Sasuke's armoured Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version). Sasuke's Flying Susanoo.png|Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo. Tailed Beast Susanoo.png|Sasuke's Indra Susanoo. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha's Susanoo is blue in colour.Volume 62 cover His Susanoo is made up of two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, both of which have a distinct face: the front face has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. In its armoured form, the usual tengu-like armour splits from its forehead down, revealing Susanoo's eyes while obscuring the rest of its face. Curiously, his armoured Susanoo appears to always form the Tiger hand seal with its front hands, and is the largest of its variation.Naruto chapter 588, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 620, page 17 In its Complete Body form, its head gains a long tengu nose and two lines running down from its mouth to its chin area, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides. Madara's Susanoo wields distinct, undulating blades that resemble kris, held in the right hand of each side. He is able to throw the blades as guided projectiles.Naruto chapter 577, page 12 In the anime, Madara was able to manifest swords in all four of Susanoo's arms; the blades left traces of blue, fire-like chakra in the ground after impacting and could unleash shockwaves capable of obliterating numerous shinobi in a single strike.Naruto: Shippūden episode 322 In its Complete Body form, the swords more closely resemble traditional katana, complete with sheaths held in the secondary arms. These swords can cut through mountains across great distances.Naruto chapter 589, pages 4-5 For long-range attacks, Madara can use Susanoo to perform Yasaka Magatama.Naruto chapter 563, page 9 Madara incomplete ep368.png|Madara's skeletal Susanoo. Madara's Susanoo.png|Madara's humanoid Susanoo. MadaraPS.png|Madara's armoured Susanoo. Madara's perfect Susanoo.png|Madara's Complete Body — Susanoo. Indra Ōtsutsuki Indra Ōtsutsuki's Susanoo is purple in colour. In its Complete Body form, it has accentuated eye-holes, a long tengu nose, a spike over each eye, a slit across its mouth and three gaps on each of its cheeks.Naruto chapter 670, pages 16-17 In the anime, the skeletal form of Indra's Susanoo was also shown.Naruto: Shippūden episode 468 Indra's susanoo.png|Indra's skeletal Susanoo. Indra's Susanoo.png|Indra's Complete Body — Susanoo. Shisui Uchiha In Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Shisui Uchiha can use a green Susanoo, even after Danzō stole his right eye. It has blade-like appendages on its shoulders, the side of its face, and along its forearms. Its right arm wields a drill-like lance that Shisui can coat with fire to create a vortex of flames. It is also able to unleash a barrage of chakra needles. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Shisui has an exclusive Complete Body-Susanoo form, complete with a second pair of wing-shaped arms, tengu like features, and wielding a large drill-like sword. Shisui anime Susanoo.png|Shisui's humanoid Susanoo. Susanoo Shisui complete.png|Shisui's Complete Body — Susanoo, game only. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake's Susanoo is light blue in colour. The Susanoo he uses has only been seen in a Complete Body form. It had the characteristic tengu nose, a forehead protector-like plating on its head, two locks of hair falling on either side of its face, a hole in its chin, and a vertical mark extending across its left eye, similar to Kakashi's own signature scar. It wields a katana,Naruto chapter 689, page 8 but its most notable weaponry are the Mangekyō-shaped shuriken that can warp away targets on contact.Naruto chapter 689, pages 1-2 Kakashi's Susanoo.png|Kakashi's Complete Body — Susanoo. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki In the anime, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki showed a light blue Susanoo capable of entering its Complete Body form and utilise chakra blades. Two locks of hair fall on each side of the face and a single horn protrudes from the chin, resembling Hagoromo's facial hair. It possesses a sharp tengu-like nose and a jagged mouth, giving it a demonic appearance. His Susanoo was much larger, reaching a size comparable to the Ten-Tails.Naruto: Shippūden episode 462 Hagoromo Susanoo.png|Hagoromo's Complete Body — Susanoo. Influence * Similar to other Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, Susanoo was taken from Japanese mythology: Susanoo is the wild god of sea and storms, brother to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. He was born from Izanagi washing his nose. Susanoo inherited his father's sword Totsuka no Tsurugi, which Izanagi used to kill his newborn son, Kagu-Tsuchi after his birth burned his mother, Izanami, to death. After his exile for his relentless harassment of Amaterasu, Susanoo redeemed himself when he used Totsuka to slay the serpent Yamata no Orochi and obtained the Sword of Kusanagi from the monster's corpse. He later gave the acquired blade to Amaterasu as a peace offering. * Susanoo's designs are based on , well known ''yokai that are associated with the ascetic practice of ''shugendō''. In their final forms, the Susanoo are garbed in the attire of shugendō practioners, known as ''yamabushi'', and wear hoods that resemble tengu masks, with Itachi's and Madara's appearing as long-nosed Hanataka Tengu and Sasuke's as a crow-billed Karasu Tengu. In Japanese myth, Susanoo produced the fiend Amanozako who is said to have been the progenitor of the Tengu. * Madara's Susanoo design may be influenced by , a human-like being described in the as having one body with two faces back-to-back, each with its own set of arms and legs. * The is one of the , together with the Sword of Kusanagi and the . * Itachi's Susanoo carries the Sword of Totsuka in a gourd. An ethereal weapon inside a gourd could be a reference to the hyōtan-kozō, a gourd spirit from Japanese folklore. Trivia * In the anime, Sasuke's armoured Susanoo is depicted identical to Itachi's, even wielding weapons identical to the Sword of Totsuka and Yata Mirror.''Naruto: Shippūden episode 214 Its appearance and weapons were changed to match the manga in subsequent appearances. * The third databook states that the user must first unlock Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu before they can gain Susanoo, though this was only the case for Itachi. In the fourth databook, acquiring this technique is done through the user manifesting both Mangekyō Sharingan. * Prior to the completion of Sasuke's Susanoo, its humanoid form was glimpsed as a shadowy figure in a genjutsu he used.Naruto chapter 462, page 6 * Sasuke's humanoid Susanoo bears a great resemblance to Raideen the Brave, one of a number of Yoshiyuki Tomino references in the series (another being the Gundam-derived names of Kakuzu's techniques). * Shisui's Susanoo resembles the eponymous mecha from the anime Steel Jeeg. * Despite Madara, Indra, Sasuke and Kakashi all being shown to manifest a stabilised Susanoo in the manga, only Madara is listed as a user of the Complete Body — Susanoo in the fourth databook. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Madara's Susanoo swords are capable of spinning, giving them a drill-like ability. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Itachi and Shisui's Susanoo are given Complete Body — Susanoo forms, designed by Kishimoto himself, making it so all known Susanoo users have access to its highest form across different media. Also in the game, Madara's Limbo clones possess the ability to use Susanoo, while Madara himself, empowered as the Ten-Tails jinchūriki, was shown using a larger form of the Complete Body — Susanoo. References es:Susanoo ka:სუსანოო ru:Сусаноо pl:Susanoo id:Susanoo